


Make the Yuletide Gay

by VHMP



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VHMP/pseuds/VHMP
Summary: It’s the holiday season and everyone around her seems to be getting into the Christmas spirit. All Hope wants for Christmas is someone out of her reach. But maybe that person isn’t as out of reach as she thinks.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Make the Yuletide Gay

The Salvator Boarding School was getting into the Christmas spirit. With the holiday season going strong and the snow covering the school grounds like a white blanket, everyone was feeling festive. Maybe not everyone. Hope was peacefully trying to read, sending silent death glares at the loud group, yet those damn Christmas carolers would not take the hint. After a few more minutes of singing she snapped.

“Hey! If you guys don’t fa la la la leave I’m gonna give you all another piercing,” Hope said threateningly twirling a pencil between her fingers as she glared the group down. If looks could kill, the library would be a morgue. Without a second passing the group scurried out of the room all looking rather petrified. Now satisfied with the silence, Hope turns back to her book. If only it was that easy.

“Now that’s a little bit grinchy don’t you think Mikaelson?,” Penelope said teasingly as she strolled over to her table. This made Hope roll her eyes so hard she’s surprised they didn’t stick. Of course it was Penelope Park, having some peace and quiet would have to entail a Christmas miracle, especially with the witch’s tendency to pop up at any given time. 

“What do you want Penelope?,” Hope groaned as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. Her relationship or more so friendship? with Penelope is, well, complicated. When Hope came to the Salvatore School she didn’t have an easy time making friends, still has a hard time doing so. With her lack of social skills and knack for making others feel uncomfortable with her silence and intense stares she never really had anyone wanting to stick around. She never really minded though, it gave her the option of not having to give someone the ability to leave her once they get bored of her. But for some reason the raven haired girl seemed infatuated by all her flaws. One of the many reasons why she fell so hard for the girl.

Hope will never forget the day they met. It was a summer afternoon on a Saturday and she was outside sitting against a tree as she sketched the tree line. The day was cool and the sun felt nice on her face. It seemed like the perfect day to draw since there wasn’t much else to do at the school that she enjoyed. While she felt connected to her father whenever she created art, she was also very talented at creating masterpiece after masterpiece. Which is why you could catch Hope in this very spot most days. Granted this gave her a reason to shut out the world and close herself off to everyone but the people she loved most left her, alone. She didn’t want to put herself in that position ever again, because loving someone gives them the ability to hurt you. Little did she know a certain green eyed girl would change that for her forever.

Before she could finish the peak of the tree she was working on, a fancy, black car pulled up to the front of the school. Being quiet makes people see right through you, like you’re invisible. Which let’s Hope be very observant, making her know more than you would ever think. She knows for a fact she’s never seen that car before, which is confirmed when an unfamiliar girl steps out of the car. She has long, raven hair and olive skin that glowed in the summer sunshine.

She looked rather sad and didn’t look up when Alaric approached her and an annoyed looking man. The man looked like he was disgusted with Penelope’s presence which made Hope feel for the small girl. After a short conversation the man left without a word to what she can assume was his daughter. The mystery girl didn’t look up not even once throughout the whole conversation. Before Hope knew it the car sped away leaving the raven haired girl with Alaric with two suitcases and a backpack. 

After the car had disappeared down the road Alaric knelt down to make eye contact with the girl. Hope couldn’t make out what he was saying but whatever he said made the girl seem to relax a bit. Then Josie and Lizzie came up behind their father who introduced them to the girl. She didn’t say anything back but she did give them a small smile in return for the introduction. Not long after Alaric took the bags in while the twins took the girl on a tour of the school. 

Hope wondered who that was and why her, father?, had left her like that. Her heart aches for the girl because she could relate to the pain she may be feeling. Not that Hope had parents like that, God no. But not getting the love of a parent when you need it most, something she feels with the absence of her parents, is what the girl probably feels, too. 

After witnessing the mystery girl Hope couldn’t focus back on her sketch so she called it a day and packed up her things. As she made her way back into the school she wasn’t looking where she was going and bumped into someone making them both fall back. When she looked up she was met with vibrant green eyes. It was the girl from earlier. Like she was broken out of a trance she scrambled to her feet.

“Hey are you alright? I’m sorry about bumping into you like that,” Hope said to the girl as she extended out her hand. The raven haired girl flicked her eyes between the outstretched hand and Hope’s face, grabbing it after a few seconds.  
She brushed her clothes of any dirt and looked back up to meet Hope’s eyes. 

“You should really watch where you’re going,” the girl whispered. She fidgeted with her hands, unsure of what to do next. This gave Hope the chance to study her up close. She had a small nose piercing, long lashes and a sharp jawline. Hope knew she was pretty from afar but up close was another story. She was gorgeous. With all her staring Hope didn’t realize the girl was talking to her until she was waving her hand in front of her face.

“Uh what did you say?,” Hope said as she struggled to formulate words, after getting caught staring at the girl. This made her smile and extend her hand out to Hope. 

“I said my names Penelope Park, what’s yours?,” Penelope said as Hope shook her hand. 

“Oh! My names Hope, uh, Hope Mikaelson,” she replied. Most people when they heard of her last name caused their conversation to end short, but Penelope seemed unaffected by it. Interesting, Hope thought.

“Well it was nice meeting you,” Penelope said as she walked to the room next to Hope’s. 

“This is your room?,” Hope asked as Penelope grasped the handle to turn it. She looked back and her eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah? Why is there an issue?,” she asked with slight confusion in her voice. 

“No! No, there’s not a problem just I guess we’re neighbors,” Hope said awkwardly. Nice job Hope she probably thinks you’re crazy or something, she thinks to herself. After her reply Penelope gave her a small smile. 

“Well, I’ll talk to you later, neighbor,” Penelope said as she opened her door, winking and smirking at a flustered Hope. Once the door shut Hope let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She’s never felt so awkward around someone before which made her feel weird. 

After their encounter that day Penelope and Hope talked more. Whether it was saying hellos in the hallways during passing periods or sitting with one another at lunch, Hope was starting to finally talk to someone. She learned so much about Penelope and in return she learned more about Hope than probably anyone at the school would know. Something Hope loved about Penelope was that she never judged her for her name and where she came from. It made her feel something she couldn’t quite put into words. Something close to a warm radiating feeling in her chest.

But as time went on and they got older Penelope branched out into the popular crowd, leaving Hope behind. As the days went on Hope didn’t know what to feel about it all. The whole school knew the enigma that was Penelope Park. Gone was the quiet, shy girl Hope met all those years ago, and now was replaced by this charismatic, snarky HWIC queen bee that was adored by many and envied by even more.

Hope didn’t blame Penelope for spending less time with her, she knew it was inevitable. Their time together was limited and Hope knew that from the start. The more she got to know the girl the more she became attached to her, it was only a matter of time until others felt the same. While Penelope vibes with the many Hope didn’t feel the same and slowly they grew apart. No more slumber parties staying up all night talking about anything and everything. Along with the secret book club meetings and days of Hope drawing while Penelope practiced spells. While the time they spent tigether lessened Hope’s feelings didn’t falter even to this day. 

Back to the present day, where Hope huffed in annoyance at the younger witche’s presence. As Penelope sat down next to her she crossed her legs and stared intently at Hope. This made Hope turn to her, confused expression on her face.

“Do you need something or are you just here to annoy me and disrupt my peace and quiet?,” Hope asked unamused. The raven haired girl just laughed in response. After she was done she looked at Hope and spoke.

“Just wondering why you’re in such a bad mood sourpuss,” Penelope said with a smirk. That damned smirk, Hope thought while she turned back to her work. Penelope then peered over her shoulder.

“Watcha working on fur ball,” Penelope asked. Hope unaware of how close the green eyed girl was, whipped her head to face her, blushing when she noticed how close their faces were.

“I thought I told you to never call me that again?,” Hope stuttered out. When Penelope didn’t answer her, simply tilting her head Hope huffed in annoyance once again. She closed her books and began to pack up knowing she wouldn’t be getting anything done for the time being. This made Penelope drop her act and place her hand on Hope’s shoulder causing her to stop packing up. She looked over at the green eyed girl and saw that expression she saw many times before, worry.

Hope sighed and leaned back in her chair, causing Penelope to drop her hand Hope instantly missing the warmth it provided. 

“I just, want to know if you’re okay Hope. I’ve been worried about you. You’ve been MIA lately and whenever I do see you you’re either tense or agitated,” Penelope said truthfully. Hope met her gaze again and saw the unspoken question behind her eyes. Those damned eyes, they could make Hope’s walls fall instantly without much trying. The power this girl had over Hope was pitiful.

“You don’t have to say anything I just wanted to let you know I’m here for you, even if we don’t hang out as much as we did before,” Penelope said as she fidgeted in her seat. Penelope, while seemingly emotionless at school, was the exact opposite. She had one of the biggest hearts out there, but only showed such care to those she loved. One of the many reasons why Hope fell so hard for her friend. She knew when it started but at some point her feelings grew from a crush into something way more.

Who could blame the girl? Penelope was everything a girl could want. Yes she was beyond gorgeous but her down to earth personality and good hearted nature behind closed doors is what made Hope catch feelings so quickly. Out of nowhere Penelope grabbed Hope’s hand, making her blush immediately. Hopefully Penelope didn’t see but Hope thinks otherwise.

“I love you, you know Mikaelson,” she said with a sad smile. Hope longed for that to mean something more but she knew better than to get her hopes up. She was seen as a friend by Penelope. 

“I know Pen, I love you too,” Hope said. All of this became too much for Hope and she got up, skidding the chair back and startling Penelope. She made up a lame excuse about needing to study in her room praying Penelope bought her story. As she walked away she didn’t notice the way Penelope watched her leave. If only she knew how the other girl felt.

Unbeknownst to Hope, her feelings weren’t unrequited, the exact opposite of such. But Hope being Hope, failed to notice the longing stares Penelope gave her in class. How Penelope tuned out her group of minions during lunch to focus on the auburn haired girl quietly reading, alone. She missed the way Penelope would always seem to be watching over her and walked the longer way to class just to catch a glimpse of the blue eyed girl on her own way to class.

If only Hope would get her nose out of her books she might have seen the way Penelope was looking at her fondly today before she approached her. But it seemed it would take a Christmas miracle for that to become a reality. Penelope sighed to herself and made her way to her room. Being that Hope was only a few feet away made her want to knock on her door and just comfort the girl. But she knew better and realized that would bring up questions since her and Hope haven’t been that close in a while.

After a few more seconds staring at the door next to her own, Penelope twisted the handle and walked into her dorm. If only Hope knew how wrong she was about Penelope and her feelings. It truly would take a Christmas miracle for her to realize her feelings are mutual.

\\\\\///

**Author's Note:**

> Make the Yuletide gay yknow


End file.
